


Stay- Prinxiety

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, But i really like it, M/M, as a treat, i added a touch of intulogical, this took way longer than i thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Virgil has overworked himself to the point of fainting, so Roman takes him in for the night.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 29
Kudos: 146





	Stay- Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/gifts).



> Ok, so this took forever to write and was way longer than I thought it would be, but I really love how it turned out. The prompt and ship of this fic was requested by Lunatic19, and was super fun to write.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, and feedback/comments are always welcome!

“Holy crap, Virge, are you okay?” Roman said, concerned.  


The two had just finished up their theatre group's final dress rehearsal of their senior year, and were making sure everything was set up for the opening night. Ever since he’d become stage manager, he’d been looking more stressed by the day, and after tech week it seemed like the bags under his eyes were there to stay.  


“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Virgil said, looking the exact opposite of good.  


“Virgil, you look like you’re about to faint, sit down.”  


“I swear, Ro, I’m fine, I don’t need to sit down, and I’m not gonna collapse, jeez.”  


That was the last thing he said before he hit the floor.  


“Not gonna collapse, huh?” Roman rolled his eyes as he looked down at the fainted stage manager. “Hey, Re!”  


The costume designer popped his head in the doorway. “What do you want dweeb- hoLY CRAP, IS HE DEAD?”  


“No, Re, he’s still alive, just passed out,” Roman responded to his twin, immune to his outbursts after seventeen years.  


“Wait a sec, that’s the edgy stagehand twink you’re always drooling over!”  


Almost immune, that is.  


“What?! No-” Roman stuttered. “I mean, yeah- I mean... I DO NOT DROOL OVER HIM.”  


“Suuurrreee you don’t,” Remus responded, smirking.  


“Whatever, just go get your boyfriend on the phone or something, he probably knows a lot about this.”  


Remus pulled out his phone and started punching in numbers.  


“Hey Lo Lo,” he said, putting the phone to his ear. “My brother’s emo crush is passed out on the floor, and he’s freaking clueless, what do we do with him?”  


“Give me that!” Roman put the phone on speaker and explained the situation to Logan.  


“It sounds like vasovagal syncope,” Logan stated from over the phone.  


“Uh-huh, cool, keep in mind I don’t speak medical student.”  


Logan sighed. “It means that the fainting spell was probably caused by stress. Medications that cause your blood pressure to drop like antidepressants and anxiety pills can increase one’s chances of fainting, as well as anxiety itself. I’m honestly surprised this is the first time Virgil’s gone unconscious.”  


“Okay, so what do we do?”  


“Have you checked to see if he’s still breathing?”  


“Yes, he is.”  


“Good. Now remove any restrictive items of clothing, such as belts.”  


After a few more minutes of Logan's instruction (and Remus' crude jokes), Virgil began to stir.  


“What the hell,” he groaned. “What happened?”  


“Remember how I was telling you to sit down and you insisted you weren’t going to collapse?” Roman began as Remus finished up the phone call with Logan.  


“Yeah?”  


“Well, you collapsed.” Roman began to help Virgil up. “I guess you’re coming with me.”  


“What?” Virgil said, his face a bit red (though Roman couldn’t tell if he was blushing or whether it was because he’d just fainted). “No, I have to get home, I’m fine.”  


He took two steps and immediately fell back into Roman.  


“Virge, I doubt you’ll be able to get out of this building by yourself, let alone to the bus stop and your apartment. Just stay with us for a little while, okay?”  


“Ugh, fine. But I can’t stay long or Sally will get worried. I’m leaving first thing in the morning, okay?”  


“We’ll see. Come on, let’s get you to the car.”  


He hoisted Virgil over his shoulder and hauled him out of the building and to Remus' car.  


After they got home, Roman got Virgil situated in the guest room. His mom was on a business trip, so there shouldn’t be any problems with them using it, and as long as he kept his brother from traumatizing Virgil before he left, everything should be fine.  


"Who's Sally?" Remus said as Roman walked out of the guest room.  


"His cat, her name’s Sally. He loves that cat more than anything on this earth, she’s the one thing he won’t shut up about.”  


Remus’ eyes seemed to light up and he grinned.  


“Well, that’s cool and all, anyways, I gotta go meet up with some friends to study, bye!”  


Remus ran off, and Roman heard the front door slam.  


“What the hell, he hasn’t studied a day in his life.” Roman sighed and brushed it off.  


'Stupid adorable cat', Roman thought, plopping down onto his bed. He knew Virgil would insist on leaving in the morning, and though he would never admit it, he wanted him to stay.  


Roman had never expected to develop a crush on the sarcastic stagehand. On the first day of theatre in freshman year when they'd first met, he'd loathed Virgil. His dark clothing and even darker attitude were completely contradictory to Roman's glittery aura (his own words), and the two were always at each other's throats.  
They were complete opposites, but through several forced group projects and mutual friends, they'd become as close as brothers throughout their years in theatre, Virgil working his way to being stage manager, while Roman became one of the class's strongest actors.  


But Roman didn't want to be close as brothers. He wanted to be closer. By some curse of God, he'd fallen for the emo, with his purple hair and black nails and stupid smirk and pretty brown eyes.  


Roman rolled over and groaned into his pillow.  


'Why does that dumb edgelord have to be so damn attractive?'  


That was his last thought before falling asleep.  


The next thing he knew, he had woken to Virgil screeching profanities and Remus' laughter.  


'Re?' he thought as he leaped out of bed. He stepped into the doorway of the guest bedroom and saw Remus cradling a kitten in his arms wheezing in hysteria while Virgil tried to catch his breath.  


The cat was small and black with green eyes, and looked almost exactly like-  


"Oh no, Remus, you didn't!"  


"I didn't what?" Remus responded after he'd calmed himself enough to answer coherently.  


"Please tell me that you didn't break into Virgil's house and steal his freaking cat while we were sleeping."  


"It was the only excuse he had to leave so I got rid of it! And I didn't break-in, Jan opened the door."  


"He didn't question why you were taking my cat?" Virgil asked.  


"Nope! He just watched with this exasperated look at his face, sighed, and went back into his room after he let me in. If anything, I would describe his whole demeanor as 'disappointed, but not surprised'."  


Virgil rolled his eyes. "That sounds like my brother."  


"So now you have to stay, and my brother can stop being all mopey."  


Virgil looked at Roman in confusion. "What, why would he?"  


"Because he's a simp and won't shut up about-"  


"reMUS CAN YOU GET OUT FOR A SECOND?" Roman interrupts.  


Re laughed and ran out of the room, banging the door on his way out, while Roman buried his face in the nearest pillow.  


Virgil, the poor dude, was still oblivious to what was going on. "Princey, what is he talking about?"  


"imhliku," he mumbled, his head still pressed against the pillow.  


"What?"  


He lifted his head out of the cushion. "I like you! Okay?" he kept rambling. "I've liked you since sophomore year,"  


"Roman," Virgil tried to interrupt.  


"And I know you don't like me that way, and I'm sorry that I made everything weird,"  


"Roman,"  


"But I mean, your cat's name is a Nightmare Before Christmas reference, how am I not supposed to fall for that?"  


"Roman,"  


"And I totally get it if you don't wanna be around me anymore-"  
"Roman!"  


He stopped and turned to face Virgil. His face was inches from his.  


Virgil put his hand on the side of Roman's face. "I like you, too, you freaking moron," he said and pressed his lips to Roman's.  


  


After they left the guest room, it took exactly 2 seconds for Remus to comment.  


"So, did you two losers finally smash face holes?" He was holding Sally in one arm and scrolling through his phone with the other hand.  


"Oh my God, why am I even related to you?" he groaned. “Did you hold that cat the entire time driving back here? Haven’t you heard of a cat carrier?”  


Remus expression turned completely serious. “I am the cat carrier now.”  


"But seriously, why didn't you use the cat carrier?" Virgil questioned, observing how Remus was handling Sally. "It was sitting right by the door and probably would have been easier than just holding her."  


“Artificial carriers are for the weak. I have assumed the role of the cat carrier, from now forward.”  


“Okay, sure, whatever, can I have her back now?”  


“Nope, she’s mine now.”  


“Remus give her.”  


“The cat carrier doesn’t have to comply with your foolish mortal requests!” He ran out of the room, Sally in hand.  


“REMUS SANDERS, GET BACK HERE WITH MY FREAKING CAT.” Virgil screeched and chased after him, while Roman doubled over in laughter. "Hey, Prince Underarm Stink, are you gonna help me rescue my cat or what?!"  


"Sure, Hot Topic," he called back, still wiping tears from his eyes.

  


*one scuffle and cat retrieval later*

  


"So, I hope you realize you have to stay longer, right?"  


The two were both laying on Roman's bed, Sally curled up beside them.  


Virgil snorted. "You're a dork."  


"Yeah, but I'm your dork," he replied, closing his eyes.  


"Got that right," Virgil rolled his eyes before shutting them, the two falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP 800 THATS A LOT OF HITS FUCK  
> thank yall so much, I hope you all enjoyed, and if you'd also like to request a ship or prompt, you can submit one on part one of this series. <3  
> 


End file.
